Divine Deities AU
ws'In a world where Ranchers are brilliant beings, slimes gaining more importance within the world, and a warfare that seems to be eternal. Welcome to Divine Deities. Our fate lies in the hands of the gods. Rules Actually mostly information, so don't die of boredom while reading this. (Also, this AU is more based on Greek Mythology (which I obsess over) than modern religions, so don't attack me please. And yes, it's a rule that you can't have roleplays based around religion.) AU Facts * Your character becomes a god/goddess. * If a god/goddess dies, and it was not to another god/goddess, it makes an imbalance in the world that cannot be recovered due to the powers being lost. * If you're a "Lower God" of your type, you're like a god of your type but with less power. For example, a God of Death would be powerful, but a Lower God of Death would have less power, and thus, less OP. Useful if you don't want your character to be OP but still want a specific type. If your character has two types, one must be a Lower Type, unless they have killed another deity and absorbed their power. * If you destroy another deity, such as if the Goddess of Earth destroyed a God of Sky, the goddess would become the Goddess of Earth and Sky, voiding the rule above. The Goddess of Earth would have to learn to use her Sky Element, however, as it won't just come naturally. * There is major conflict within the realm of the gods, as some would want to destroy other deities to gain their power. These are considered "Fallen Gods/Goddesses", also the "antagonists" of this RP. Actual Rules * Up to 2-3 OCs per user. * Please specify the element(s) of your deity. Remember, if you have two naturally, one of them must be a lower element (if you killed another deity for the second power, don't worry about it.) ** If you'd like more than one element (such as how Infinity has 4 elements out of this AU) then please comment if the elements will be allowed. (Yes, Squidy, Infinity can have all four elements if you add him to the RP, but they must all be Lower Elements. ** If a character has only one element, they are more expertise in that element than if they had two. If a deity, such as a Deity of Dark killed another Deity of Dark, they will be extremely powerful when using Dark Magic, more so than before. * In terms of power, everyone is OP by average roleplay standards, but in this AU, OP would be instantly killing opponents and such, since high-power attacks (like Squidy's Fishlasers) are more common among such high-power beings. The things considered OP are instant killing, dodging (teleporting away counts), reviving (healing at near death is fine), and making invulnerable shields (making a shield so powerful nobody can attack though it.) A shield is allowed to withstand powerful attacks, but has to be destroyed eventually. * No ask to join, unless you want over two elements, where you'll have to contact me in comments~ * Your OC must not be a candidate for deletion (can be a standard Mary Sue though, just not an Extreme Mary Sue like shown above, so no instant kills n stuff.) * Must already have a page, not be planned. Members List the people roleplaying. Use italics on Fallen Deities (evils). * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork (God of Metal, Lower God of Time) ** Detruire (Goddess of War, Lower Goddess of Ice) ** Kanashi (Goddess of Night) * Squidy822 ** Squidy (God of Evil, Lower god of Water) (Only betrayer for Kanashi) ** Toast (God of Toast) (Because we can) ** Lemmy (Lower god of Electricity) * TheTabbySlime/RPMaster ** Techy (God of DETERMINATION) ** ''Geno Techy'''' (God of Death) (P.S hes less op here than normal. So dont expect too much Mary Sue from him.)'' * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs: God of water, God of Technology (HERMES CONFIRMED) ** Minty: God of stealth, lesser god of War, '''''Tiny god of attraction from honey plorts and all ** Walker: Lesser God of... well everything. He's a pink slime. He's a jack of all trades! ** (Walker is taking a break) ** Zane: ��God of gore and influence!�� (Note from Sheep Slime: Team, there's kind of a character cap in the rules... I also let Walker being a lesser god of everything slide, and I guess being a tiny god of attraction for Minty is okaaay, but there is a character cap, so if you want four characters, Zane's appearance should be temporary, as you kinda get an unfair advantage with four characters, alright? Nice music number btw. Clap clap clap.) (Note from Team: I had more than one. And now I have none.) * Danceykitty ** Dancey (Lower goddess of life) ** ''Akuma'''' (Goddess of Darkness)'' ** Darky (Lower goddess of Death) * MixieRoast ** Signum (God of Discord, Lesser god of Lust) (She's neither good nor evil, she comunes with both sides, though she tends to get on better with darker individuals.) * Candlefly ** Guppy (God of Pestalence, Lower God of Death) (Yes those are steriotypical 'evil' powers but meh I want him good) * XxKatakxX ** Monnet (Goddess of Death, Lower Goddess of Blood) Summary The world as we know has always been ruled by these higher beings, but recently, the world has shaken under the mighty reign of Fallen Deities; those who have turned against us. Whether you are one of those betrayers or you're another who stands for order, both armies are rising, most notably the strength of the fallen. We require help in defeating them. Of course, you could be one of them too... Roleplay ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork was looking outside, taking a strong fear towards whatever was approaching. "It feels like something powerful is approaching." He turned, quickly shaping a hollow sword with a hole at the tip, and passing it to Detruire. She filled the sword with liquid frost, ready to freeze almost any foe it hits. "Whatever it is, I'm the Goddess of War myself. Victory is almost certain... I hope." Clockwork shrugged, making a few wind-up toys for the fun of it. "Take your job seriously." Detruire snarled. "Yadda yadda, I've got nothing better to do." "You could be training for the approaching attack! If you're defeated, they'll grow stronger, doofus." Clockwork looked at Detruire with a fierce glare. "Don't worry, madam, I'm not getting "defeated" anytime soon." ---RPMaster--- Techy popped out. "Hello you two!" ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork looked at the God of Determination, looking back with a nervous glance. "Oh, hey." Detruire looked at them aswell, pointing a sword closely at their face 'playfully'. "Yo." She drew back the sword, peering up at the sky. "Good thing you're here..." ---TheTabbySlime--- "Why?" ---Sheep Slime--- "Oh, no reason, it's totally not that we're going to be attacked with a swarm of darkness anytime soon." Clockwork responded. "And it's not like it'll swallow us up and slowly suck away our life energy. We could slash at it and break through, but that'll take alot of work, and the Goddess of Night is not one to mess with." added Detruire. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey suddenly came in,"Hello, anything that seems to be a problem rather than the fallen deities?" ---Squidy822--- Lemmy went into his normal habitant: next to Dancey. A little shadow wisp busted in. It was like a temmie with a ghostly tail instead of the lower half. The entire thing was pure black with pure white eyes. "Message from Squidy, almighty lord of evil and lesser lord of water: Prepare to die." It then exited. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey seemed a bit worried, her ears were down,"That sort of message is never good news, especially because it's a message from a fallen'' goddess." Dancey then thought for a few seconds,"Of course, we all know there are things that make situations worst, do we not?" ---Squidy822--- Meanwhile, at the base of the fallen... Squidy started speaking. "Ok, shadow tems! We are gonna attack them soon! Any questions?" "Why is the sky blue?" "Any intelligent questions?" ---Danceykitty--- Back to the base of the gods(?)... Dancey looked around, then looked at everyone else,"So, uh, should we prepare for the attack? Seems to me that the fallen could attack any minute now." ---Squidy822--- "I think Toast is handling that." Lemmy said. Meanwhile, outside, Toast was making walls...made of toast. Cannons...made of toast. And weapons made of--you got it--Toast. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs was rallying the endless hordes of puddle slimes to come and help. Some were stupid-looking, some were smart, and some were Einstein and gigantic. "HI, PUDDLE GORDO! GREAT TO SEE YA! YOUR MY GENERAL, K?" Also, there was a Tarr there, wearing glasses and holding a sack of pills. "... Well I guess that's fine." Minty had some feral Hunter Slimes, some feral honey slimes, and a feral largo that was a combo of the 2. "Your gonna be meh general. As prize, you get some Mint Mangos. Have fun!" She quietly faded away into the background, disappearing from sight. Walker, (oh, Walker) was... uhh... building. There was a ridiculously deep moat around the castle that was empty, perfect for stopping Squidy's tsunamis. The Toast walls had supports added, so when they soaked up water they wouldn't just collapse. Hydro Turret Spam (HTS) was a thing. Also, walls of Earth and Life were erected to funnel in enemies. Small rods of metal spread everywhere would aid Lemmy in perfecting chain lightning. Best of all? A small chamber for electricity to be concentrated in, which Lemmy could fire Ball Lightning with. Kanashi was an independent variable, a loose cannon. Walker could set up some mini blackholes, but that would put considerable strain on him the longer they existed. Dropping 5 second blackholes would be sufficient. They could be used as AOE attacks, with Life attacks for tripping the enemy up. Gold Tarrs? Maybe a double energy shield, to bounce Tarrs between them. (Thank goodness for Lower God of Energy) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't know how to take part in the preparation besides making a (fragile) shield to protect everyone, but instead of doing that, she decides to think of other defensive ideas. ---Sheep Slime--- Back at the base of the fallen, hidden under sheets of a place none knew of, were Kanashi and Squidy, preparing their attack. ''Too bad our location will be revealed soon, but, enough time to prepare? I've got a few blasts of a special "spore" that does nothing but block any radars the opponent may acquire, and since it's harmless, it will either waste the opponent's resources trying to destroy it or let it's effect take place. Like how the night blocks the vision, ey?" She loaded a tightly packed ball of water loaded with the spores into an adamantine cannon, firing the three spheres into the sky. Two of them actually landed inside the base, silently combusting as the spores floated along, trying to find their way to any radars. The last one missed, hitting a bird and causing it to be shrouded in a dark fume. "Pitiful mortals." At the Base of the Gods, Clockwork was trying to find out what was happening. "Hey, wha... the radars are blocked! I can't get a signal!" Detruire peered over at the small little screen Clockwork sat infront. "Absolutely nothing? That's weird." Clockwork was starting to panic even more. "I can't even detect our own signals! What're we gonna do? The enemy could attack at any second and we wouldn't even kno-" Detruire calmed Clockwork down by giving him a light freeze. "Just prepare some metal troops as distractions and they'll focus on those first. Got it?" Clockwork literally cooled down. "...Aye aye, ma'am." Detruire looked outside. "In the meantime, ice is fragile so it's a horrible defense, but it'll make for an amazing offense..." ---TheTabbySlime--- "We better prepare for an attack..." ---Squidy822--- "So, ehh, Kanashi, when do we attack? Sources say most of defenses that are being put up are made of toast." Squidy asked. Back at the base, Toast put the finishing touches on the toast defenses. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs noticed the spores on the radar. A few seconds later they were gone, and Hobs was a little less hungry. ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi looked towards the kingdom ahead. "Well, first off, something tells me the spores are gone. Y'know, if those things get eaten, they'll blind whatever ate them, like that bird from earlier." She shrugged. "Not exactly made for consumption. Eating it is a bad idea in the first place." She smiled. "Anyhow, I want to prepare something similar to a kamikaze plane to weaken their defenses before striking. It's hit or miss." She looked up in the sky, seeing a small line of metallic soldiers. She summoned a sickle, and smashed it onto the floor. It burst into a thousand small fractions of black glass, which then Kanashi snapped her fingers, and each shard burst into a wave of darkness, sending the metal soldiers flying as if hit by a sonic boom. "I'm not known for my power, but stealth and helping my team become stronger, but that doesn't mean I can't be a threat." ---Squidy822--- "Can we attack yet? I'm bored." Squidy asked, eating a cookie. ---Teamfortress2328--- "Dang it. Does she even know how long it takes to regenerate that?" TPG (The Puddle Gordo) sank into the ground and emerged as a puddle outside the castle. He helplessly watched as the toast walls collapsed under dark matter. Walker unhappily raised stone walls instead. And more hydroturrets. "I think the spores effects are gone now. Ok yeah they're gone." Minty faded into existence in the enemy camp, before conjuring a floating mistletoe. Then she disappeared, looking like a scumbag. Really? Really minty? Walker stared at his paper. "So... Hobs needs some of you guys over here, and you over here. Remember, stay connected." ---Sheep Slime--- "Can't you be preparing? We have time to prepare a large and powerful attack." complained Kanashi. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to just use a large, but weak shield to defend against the fallen. (if it's a small shield, it can last longer, if it's a large shield, it can be broken very easily, but it will always break from up to 10 hits, and only 1 powerful attack, just a note :3) --MixieRoast--- "You guys aren't dead yet? Huh, guess they're taking their time." The large daemon had appeared draped over a rock around the fortress of the gods, laying on her back in a Lion King style fashion, staring the upper beings down with a dangerous yet strangly charsmatic smirk. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs: "No, Signum, it's not gonna work on me." Minty raised a hand in human form, took a breath, than stopped and just left. Walker conjured a blanket of ivy, which he placed over Signum. "Just stop." (Walker why you so mean Signum just got archived) ---MixieRoast--- She torched the ivy with her tail, grumbling as she slid off the rock, tipping her head to Hobs as she circled around him. "Whatever do you mean my dear?~" ---Teamfortress2328--- "Roses are red, Violets are blue, it won't work on him, because I'm here too." Minty shook her head, then giggled as a wave of water drenched Signum. ---Danceykitty--- "Um, weren't we preparing defenses for the attack? If so, now's not the time to play around...well, at least I'm pretty sure now's not the time?" Dancey decided to sit and think about how she can improve her defenses, as she can't put multiple shields at once. --MixieRoast--- The canine shielded her flaming tail with her body, before shaking herself off, raising an eyebrow. "I still don't know what you're on about... Oh, right. You think I'm trying to get with him? Nah. Not into slimes. But why are you getting so flustered?" ---Candlefly--- Guppy returned to the kingdom quietly, hoping there's nothing too bad happening at the moment. The flies that tend to follow the cat-like figure signaled his presence first anyway despite the cat attempting to keep quiet. Doing his actual job is hard work. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was practicing with her dark magic, then looked at Kanashi,"Well, when are we going to attack? And I'm not sorry if this is a stupid question." The sassball of darkness continues to practice her range magic. ---Candlefly--- Guppy walked in and saw the current situation with Signum, Dancey, and the others. "Is... There something happening right now?" Of course he's out of the loop. --MixieRoast--- "Fishy!~ Just the guy I was looking for." The rogue bounded over to the small undead feline, grinning slightly. "How's work going?~" ---Candlefly--- "Cleaning up a battle field." Guppy said while holding up a rather fat maggot with his paw. He then frowns. "There were too many I found not dead yet, why do mortals just leave their solders there? I finished them so they didn't have to lay there anymore, they seemed so upset..." --MixieRoast--- "It's cos mortals are dumb and let feelings effect actions. They stay around rather than moving on and accepting death. Anyway." She pet him gently on the head. "You got that soul jar about? I need it for that volcano over on the island, gotta kick up a fuss." ---Candlefly--- Guppy seemed to shrug before giving her the jar she asked for. He has a feeling a certain soul is gonna be pretty upset later but he decides to push that feeling aside. "How are you doing?" --MixieRoast--- "Pretty good, everything as usual for me. This fallen reballion is kicking up some fuss in my work though.. what about you? Life - or unlife I guess - going OK? " ---Candlefly--- "As 'ok' as ever, better than yesterday I guess." Guppy didn't like yesterday. "Anyway, the rebellion, am I late while something bad is happening? I hope not, that would be horrible, I mean I can't forget to help prepare in case of an attack or it could hurt someone..." ---Sheep Slime--- Detruire floated over to Signum and Guppy, curious on their conversation. "Oh, late recruit? The more the merrier, I suppose." Clockwork was panicking again, since his metal soldiers were suddenly destroyed by some edgy darkness shenanigans. Detruire decided not to bother listening to his complaint now, simply freezing him in a little soundproof ice bubble. "A'ight, that's better. Anyhow, we should attack before they attack us, correct? I'll prepare some frost cannons and get Toaster to arm everyone with top-notch weapons." She clapped her hands twice, the ice surrounding Clockwork turning into cold mist. "Prepare some weapons, we'll be attacking soon." Kanashi was also preparing her own weapons, and forged a lunar blade decked out with stygian iron. "Welcome to the crew, Akuma. I'll get you some basic tools for the battlefield. Regeneration salve, blinding poison, and a copy of The Lego Movie." She smirked. "Ignore that last one, I don't have that movie. Mortals take interest in such small things, though." ---Candlefly--- "Attacking soon?" Guppy asked while bringing in a swarm of, well, flies, mosquitoes, ticks, and the like. He's keeping them out of the way, but they're there and while they are he goes ahead and gathers more over time. "Don't worry, I'll bring my own little army to help out. Is that good?" ---Sheep Slime--- "Very useful, I'd agree. I think Kanashi really hates flies, too." spoke Detruire. "I've got a cannon over here if you wanna use it, it should be able to shoot a ball of pests without injuring them or having the ball come loose mid-flight." spoke a little robot in the back. Clockwork rolled out a celestial bronze cannon, but instead of gunpowder and a rope, it had a little button and a screen. "Load it up and smackadoodle the button. You can ajust delay by turning the button like a dial for giant bombs that you want to run away from before firing, and this screen here will even show you where the projectile will hit!" Clockwork was overly excited on the project. "It'll only work if the radar is working, but it weights and sizes the ball of stuff, then takes a sample of the wind with the front of the cannon here to..." Clock was about to continue on until Detruire gave him a small ice shock. "We get it. Anyways. nice cannon." ---Candlefly--- "That sounds so cool, I wanna try!" Guppy decides the gather the needed bugs to make the pest cannon ball, seeming overly eager. "Can I do that now or should I wait? I wanna try now. Where should I aim? Should I just hit the button or do a few things?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey still doesn't know what to do. Akumu stared at Kanashi after her saying 'a copy of The Lego Movie.' ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork stood up, rushing over to help Guppy with the cannon. "You can try it out for now, sure! And to aim, you just tilt the cannon like this until this little circle-target thing points to where you wanna hit. The size of the target thing will ajust to the size of the projectile and stuff too and..." He was cut off by Detruire again, not by a shock, but Detruire just holding up a hand signalling Clockwork to stop. "Just make sure you don't use bugs if you're testing; your warriors are indispensable, and if they are, we'll want them in highest quantity possible to infiltrate the enemy camp with a higher success rate. If you're just gonna attack them now, well, I guess sure." Detruire shaped a semi-hollow ball of ice in her hands, showing it off incase Guppy wanted to use it. ---Candlefly--- "I'll test it first~! Hey, if it's soft enough on bugs when we do that, can I borrow it to air drop bugs where they're needed? There are places mortals make that tend to need lots of maggots so it'll be a bit easier if I don't have to run between areas." While Guppy was saying this, he had picked up the offered ice ball, put it in the cannon (Don't worry he moved the bugs out first), and was playing with the aiming until the screen said it would hit a dead tree. He then hit the button. ---Teamfortress2328--- The Puddle Gordo as a tree was encased in ice, before shattering. Very clear lack of firepower. ---MixieRoast--- "Hehehe, good luck you lot..." He tail lashed back and forth with a dangerous smirk, and her fur faded away, chesire cat style, facial features lingering longer after she was gone. "Hooowllooo~" She appeared hanging upside down from mid air in the fallens base, right in front of Kanashi. ---Sheep Slime--- "Welp, a visitor, it appears. Salutations, chaotic one." Kanashi spoke, a tad amused. ---MixieRoast--- "Heya." Her wolfish grin widened, and she dropped to the floor on all fours, pacing around. "Hmmmmmm... so, what's your plan, if you don't mind me asking dear?~" ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi shrugged, a tad cautious but not minding too much. "Squidy will do whatever, Akuma will do whatever, and I'm mostly trying to steadily weaken the opposing team." Kanashi turned around, picking up a piece of bread, and munching on the whole grain loaf. "We were supposed to work as a team or something I guess, but Squidy isn't really doing much and Akuma just got here." she retorted. --MixieRoast--- The canine laughed. "You're making the other side look over prepared~" ---teamfortress2328--- "Deploying ferals here, there, and everywhere." Hobs meanwhile was working on making tech balls for his troops because why not. ---Danceykitty--- After hearing "Akuma just got here," Akuma dabbled some angry gibberish, then yelled,"I was here the entire time! Was I invisible to you?!" ---Squidy822--- "Terri is running the shadow-tems through the plan for the 42nd time." A shadow-tem with a general hat was shouting at about 200-300 shadow-tems. ---Candlefly--- Meanwhile, Guppy has no idea he didn't hit a real tree and seemed happy. "Woah, I hit it! Here, I'll find more of my critters to help out if we have a fight, be right back!" Guppy then takes a lap around the area to gather up many many more bugs. That's gonna be a BIG swarm if he's needed later. ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi looked to Akuma from the corner of her eye, responding with a sly "yes". "Anyhow, what have you been working on? I have plan for now, but myself is more of a status infllicting being, thus a lack of real firepower. As the Goddess of Darkness you are, I can help boost your power by bringing night faster than before, and due to the winter, this night will last quite long." Kanashi cracked her knuckles. "They might literally not see what's coming. I'll try to make is an absolute night so you can attempt to hide in the shadows. Your safety is not guarenteed, but is certainly more likely within the cloak of nocturne. Also, once I'm done bringing that, I can supply you with what I call a Caligo Blade. As my power is night, this sword can glow and absorb light at will, but to glow it needs to absorb light, and to absorb light it must not be at it's full capacity, emptying it via glowing. Use it to light your path or cause destruction in darkness, whatever it is." Kanashi paused for a moment, and added one last thing. "The Caligo Blade can be shattered by the holder but not by enemies. It's made of a special mineral I call Caligo, which can hit the floor and shatter into thousands of tiny bits of floating glass, then with a snap of a finger, the shards explode into waves of darkness. I believe you've seen me do it before, like on those metal soldiers. It's ''very fun to use." ---Danceykitty--- Akuma was very much confused. Probably because I'm not gonna read all that- ah darn I broke the forth wall...does that count? ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi gave out a sigh of annoyance. "Lemme simplify it for you. Super cool glowing sword. You can smash it to make it into a bunch of tiny pieces of glass. If you snap your fingers, or paws whatever, the shards will explode into a wave of darkness." Kanashi thought for a second. "I'm also gonna make it night so you're gonna be more powerful. I'm not the most powerful, so you'll have to do the attackng." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet suddenly swung down from the rafters, using her tail to keep herself hanging. "Oooo, magical artifacts. All I have is this cape of blood control. It doesn't even work 99% of the time! Ah well, I suppose I have to do with my teeth and wings." ---Squidy822--- Squidy saw Monnet, turned into a mouse, and ran into a nearby mousehole. Terri was still shouting out a plan. ---Danceykitty--- Akuma, trying to understand what Kanashi was saying, was blanking out, then realized what she meant,"Ohhhh." ---Sheep Slime--- "Oh, hello Monnet." Kanashi looked up to see the gray and red slime hanging down. "Glad you're here, some extra support for an almost all-out attack." Kanashi looked around, trying to find Squidy. "And if Squidy isn't coming, then I guess he'll be the one to stay back and defend base. With water and all, he could make for a good defense." Kanashi yawned, summoning a star within her hands and crushing it. ---Squidy822--- I'm in here." Squidy said, poking his nose out for a second. "Let me know when Monnet is dead. In the meantime, forward my mail to: In this hole." ---XxKatakxX--- "I'm not gonna die," she said, upset. She pounced on Squidy. "And you're coming with me!" She put him in a tiny bag and slung the bag over her wing. "Can we attack yet?" ---Squidy822--- Squidy screamed. "TERRI GET ME OUT OF HERE." The general-capped shadow-tem grabbed the bag and released Squidy, who turned into a balloon. Why? Who cares? ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet takes the string on the balloon and puts a bunch of needles above it just in case he decides to escape, then walks off. ---Squidy822--- Squidy turns into a form of sonic with a darker blue and then a spider. He went back into the mousehole. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet puts a rock in front of the mousehole and sighs. Too bad. --Sheep Slime-- Kanashi gave a rough sigh, and looked towards the others. "Anyways, if we're all prepared, I say we initiate attack first so we can get a head start, and upper hand." Kanashi generated a ball of darkness in her grasp, and turned to view towards the opposing side; the enemy. "We can always wait a bit if you aren't entirely ready, but those who are..." ---Squidy822--- Squidy was now stuck in a mousehole. "SOMEBODY GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE OR I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING. AND NO, I'M NOT GONNA PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT SIDE THEY'RE ON." Meanwhile, Toast was making new defenses made of toast. ---Candlelfy--- Meanwhile Guppy really wants to launch a ball of bugs at some fallen deities and someone's gonna have to stop him from using the cannon if they don't want to start a fight now. ---Danceykitty--- Meanwhile (MEANWHILE COMBO!) Dancey.....doesn't know what else to do rather that to summon a sword in which she does every single time this happens......wait how many times did this happen? In the mean time, Akuma might be freaking out about Squidy murdering someone or something or whatever. ---Team F.--- A dark cloud formed on the west horizon, signaling the imminent attack. (WHICH WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT PERSON WHO RPS) ---Candlefly--- Guppy has launched a ball of flies, ticks, and fleas at the fallen deities. ATTACK! ((Remember how on the profile page Guppy is a bit aggressive? Yeah he decided not to wait for the attack.)) ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet throws the rock covering the mousehole at the ball of bugs and starts flapping her wings so hard the ball reverses course. ---Candlefly--- When the ball reversed course, quite a few bugs landed around the area anyway. The bugs that came back were simply added back into Guppy's swarm and Guppy tried again but with less flies in the ball, less wings, less likely to catch that much air. ---MixieRoast--- "Ooooooo, is it kicking off properly yet?~" She appeared outside on a rock, watching, swatting away bugs with her tail. ---Danceykitty--- Darky came out of nowhere in flight, panicking,"Oh SNAP, was I late for the attack!?" Darky summons a few crystals to attack with, using them to attack the fallen deities, but missed completely due to panicking. Akuma is disappointed, but at the same time amused. ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi noticed the others attacking, and immediately turned to day to night, creating an eclipse. "Full force attack!" Kanashi then started swatting away bugs, as the things were too hard to hit with their blade and blinding them would be a waste of resource. Clockwork's monitor began to blink red as the windows to the room he was sitting in closed down. He moved a microphone forward, and spoke over the speakers. "Since it's obviously night now, I'm preeetty sure we're gonna be attacked soon. Hope you fellas are ready!" Clockwork started a lookout for any potential attacks with the cameras, and managed to make a lightweight remote control plane in about two minutes, taking 10 minutes if he hadn't temporarily slowed down the time. "If we can get Minty to make this invisible, or at least stealthy, we can scout the inside of the Fallen's base..." Detruire, as the war goddess, was enchanting her blade for more power in combat, and made a few alterations to it to allow far range attacks. She loaded it up with some more ice, also attempting to increase it's capacity, and gazed the direction of the Fallen's base. "Prepare your weapons, ready your attacks. There is a long battle ahead." ---MixieRoast--- Signum was happily hopping around, watching the rising chaos. This would be fun~ ---Candlefly--- While the bugs that landed very far off are disoriented (still gonna bite but Guppy isn't there to tell them what to do), Guppy does have the rest of his army ready. Turns out there were a lot of victors in the surrounding area, because bugs are pretty common. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet looked at the battlefield and decided to hunt and pick. She looked for enemies she found weak and if they were in the air. So, she goes for Dancey. Mostly because she's a lower goddess of life, but still. Monnet is underestimating her. ---Team F.--- Zane makes poems. "The Battle of the Fallen Deities, Time to meet god's guillotines. I am a god of influence and gore, watching this show is quite a bore, This will one day become lore to store, on the shore to ask for more. Fighting battles all through the night, Defending the point and protecting the light to cite the sight of the site in the books, the Battle where the ground always shook, Of course we'll win, the good usually prevails. And to make sure of that, I'll tear out their entrails. I should really get back to defend our lives. GUPPY, QUICK! SEND BUGS TO GIVE EM CHIVES!" Minty swept her double katanas across the ground, watching many Shadow Tems either get mutilated, or just get thrown back a ways before mindlessly attacking again. Even worse, there were always more Tems. More and more and more gore and lore to store, and more. A battalion of puddle slimes with TECH BALLS come and hold the waves back by floating in the air and spitting out water. Zane is sitting around, ordering everyone around. (Really dude?) ---Danceykitty--- Darky noticed Monnet going for Dancey, and quickly went to defend Dancey,"Oh no you don't! If you fight one of us you gotta fight us both!" Dancey was off guard, not noticing Monnet until Darky came in defense, in which she looked like a complete fool. ---Candlefly--- Guppy charged onto the battlefield, followed by a swarm of various bugs that somehow make the area seem even darker from their numbers. The cat sends the swarm forward, to attack the first fallen Deity they come across. A swarm of this number of blood suckers will likely be bad for the opponent even assuming they're immune to whatever diseases are being carried... ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet charges straight at Darky, however, right before she hit her, flew underneath and landed her teeth on Dancey. Oh no. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stared at Monnet, then looked at Darky,"Why didn't- YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!" Darky made a come-back,"WELL I'M SORRY I DIDN'T THINK THINGS THROUGH!" "YOU JUST SCOLDED YOURSELF FOR THAT!" "I meant to do that." Dancey stared at Darky,"Oh." Darky then stares down at Monnet, then proceeds to try to knock her off with a crystal (assuming she landed on her leg or foot). ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet gets hit but is still holding on. She tries tugging really, really, REALLY hard. Poor Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is not happy,"Well that was a slight predicament." Dancey proceeds to try to hit Monnet off her leg with her sword. ---Team F.--- Zane's eyes turn white as he lazily raises his hand. A group of Shadow Tems nearing the base slow down and collapse, their brains refusing to work anymore. Suddenly, more Shadow Tems appear. Aka way too many. Zane's powers only have a limited radius within a mile. Beyond that, the Shadow Tems continue to storm the castle of toast at a slower speed. Minty gets and idea and jumps into the swarm before detonating, spiraling out of the resulting cloud of smoke before turning into a human form and skidding backwards along the ground. A large portion of the Tem army was indeed damaged, making SOME progress. ---Sheep Slime--- Kanashi looked below and the giant army of shadow Tems. She darkened the light reflected from the moon, casting the night to become darker and making the area slightly harder to maneuver, atleast for anything not aligned with the Fallen Deities. Detruire was looking down on the Tem Army, and proceeded to finally use the blade they got. Detruire charged it up with ice energy, and went to the front of the Shadow Tems, and rushed through like a bull, Tems getting frozen and knocked away by the blade, and when at the back of the army, slashed in a horizontal matter along the tems to annihilate them as if a bulldozer. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet grabs the sword with her wings and stabs Dancey. I'm really sorry. ---Candlefly--- Guppy noticed Dancey needed help, and now there's a huge swarm of biting, diseased insects heading for Monnet. How do you deal with a billion tiny targets now? ---Danceykitty--- Dancey stared at the sword, then whispered to herself,"Well I was already screwing up." Right now, Darky's probably just ticked. ---Team F.--- Zane waltzes over and pulls the sword out. Dancey's skin regenerates because of her NECKLACE. DUH. Zane wonders why she doesn't encase it in crystals. Hobs yells in the distance and some phosphor's come and light the area up. Kind of. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet finally remembers about the necklace. She whacks Zane with her wings, then uses her wings to flap so hard the bugs die (woah how hard can she flap) and chomps on Dancey's necklace, hard. ---Team F.--- Zane watches Monnet break her teeth trying to chomp a necklace, of all things. Monnet's teeth immediately regenerate because she's a GOD. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet's teeth DIDN'T break because they are really powerful. The teeth pierced through the necklace, unless Dancey does something. ---Danceykitty--- (Well, her wounds don't heal immediately because of the necklace, she just doesn't die. Also, she dies if the necklace is severely damaged, aka, a piece of it has been broken off. Also, the necklace is quite fragile, about as fragile as a gem at a moh scale of about 3-5 or something, so yeh. Sorry for the long explaination) Darky smacks off Monnet with another crystal (or at least tries to), not sharp enough to pierce a slime, but still able to do some damage. Darky must be so ticked right now. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet falls down into the crowd, then gets back up and flies so high you can't see her, then divebombs Dancey's necklace. She also is spinning fast with her teeth first. (just imagining this in Super Smash Bros. Monnet uses Mega-knight's dive attack) ---Team F.--- Zane knows that if Monnet's teeth could break the thing, Dancey would already BE DEAD. Zane makes Monnet swerve using INFLUENCE. It barely misses Dancey, grazing her arm before Monnet faceplants. Whoops. (I don't think that should be allowed. Making people miss is one thing, controlling them to make them miss is another. -XKX) ---Danceykitty--- Darky quickly makes a shield in front of Dancey's necklace right before Monnet hits her. Darky's still really darn ticked. (Well Monnet didn't expect it, so it worked. If she knew he was gonna do that, she'd have resisted and overcome because she's a god.) ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet starts spinning. Uh oh, she's made a smol tornado. It hits the shield and the shield gets ripped apart by the winds, and Monnet hits Dancey's necklace. (Wait thats also power/meta gaming because YOU CANT JUST BLOW AWAY A SHIELD. Otherwise I'd have Hobs flood everyone away with the help of puddle slimes and the puddle gordo. - Team F.) (Happy now? -XKX) ---Danceykitty--- The felines stared at Monnet, and thought the same thing,"Is this slime secretly Dark Meta Knight?" (remember, Dancey is directly based off myself, so she has played and heard of the things I have. Darky is basically like Dancey with a few exceptions. And yes, Dark Meta Knight is a thing if you didn't know) ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet bites Dancey's necklace. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just stared at Monnet, then shrugged,"Eh, you know what, I'll just let it happen. This slime's pretty stubborn." Darky then immediately yelled,"DANCEY, ARE YOU JOKING!?" Dancey answered with a "no," then a "maybe." ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet bites down really really hard. The heart necklace separates into two. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey quickly found the chance to put/keep the broken necklace together without the pieces separating...well, actually, Darky did. (I should have mentioned that Dancey can still survive as long as the pieces stay together and not go missing. Since the necklace broke only into two pieces, Darky, Dancey, or someone with telekinesis can save her(self) if they are fast enough to put the two pieces back together. However, Dancey is still immensely weaken due to the necklace being in pieces, and it takes years for the necklace to regenerate it's original shape (while Dancey's still alive), so that it's still balanced...if it's not, then, well, I tried. Again, sorry for the long explanation) ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet goes up really high then barrels straight into Darky and finally ramming into Dancey, which startles both of them and probably makes the telekinesis stop for a second or two. ---Danceykitty--- Darky, falling after being startled, got back up on her knees and looked back at Dancey...But Dancey wasn't there. All there was were a pile of dust and a broken necklace. Darky knew that one thing is obvious, Dancey was dead. Darky's first instinct was to attack in a fit of fury, but stopped herself, as she figured Monnet would have had Dancey's powers after killing her, so Darky flew to warn a few others, as Monnet would be a huge threat after she learns how to use those powers. ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork was looking up in the cameras, swiftly knocking the binoculars-like post for viewing away by accident, and instead rushed outside the base to get a closer look at what had happened. Bringing a metallic flashlight, he had searched around the area to make sure what happened actually happened. With time slowed (not stopped) he looked around for a certain gray goddess of death. Not being able to see much in the darkness, Clockwork returned it to normal and configured the flashlight to shine the light at a wider range. "Show yourself!" Looking around the area in a bit of desperation, he tripped over from his rush, seeing a pile of dust. He looked at it in fear. "Even a god of time can arrive too late." ---Team F.--- During this exchange, the Shadow Tem army was wiped out by giant katanas and also endless amounts of water preventing anything small from reaching the base. Minty disappears and no one knows where she is. Hobs sits at the top of the castle, ready to attack anybody. Zane shakes his head and leaveaefnjaw'ep.]Detecting anomaly... Members not present. Editing AU... The remnants of the Shadow Tem army found the enemies holding them back were gone. No one could remember who their assailants were, however. ---Danceykitty--- Darky tries to find a group of people who are not finding, in tears. Sadly she didn't manage to find one because almost everyone were fighting the fallen. Darky eventually gave up on finding a group, and continued fighting both the fallen...and her insanity. ---MixieRoast--- Signum giggled, laying on her back on the cloud, holding two flowers, one with bright white petals, and one with a midnight black. She plucked one petal from the white flower, and the cloud she was on swirled over black, crackling in lightning. "Fallen warriors, gone to soon, the best, the brave, the bold and bright, like a comment thrust though the skies, a single light in a dark twilight~" ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet for some reason decides to go somewhere. A couple of minutes later, a swarm of tarr come into the battle, aiding the Tems. ---Team F.--- The Shadow Tem army is wearing away the toast defenses when everyone reappears. Hobs hears an approaching army, only to realize they're just puny tarr. Hobs spits out water and the battlefield becomes a lake, and the Tarrs all drown (and die). Minty slices the last of the shadow tems. (katak, why would you bring in the one thing hobs is good at fighting?) ---XxKatakxX--- There are still some Tarr standing. But these aren't any ordinary Tarr. These are Gold Tarrs! (because haha Gold Tarrs to your face)[[Category:Roleplay] Category:Sheep Slime's Pages